<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The love chronicles of the desert boy and the airhead ninja by KellenHakuen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153302">The love chronicles of the desert boy and the airhead ninja</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellenHakuen/pseuds/KellenHakuen'>KellenHakuen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Drabbles, M/M, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:20:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellenHakuen/pseuds/KellenHakuen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaara and Naruto have no idea what love is, but they like to think that between the two of them they can create it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Get marry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my first job for the Naruto fandom in English.</p><p>I hope they forgive me and don't lynch me, I hope my English isn't so bad.</p><p>I got help for the translation of this chapter, thank you Senko, thank you so much, sorry for giving you so little</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="kvgmc6g5 cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>The two boys look at each other from time to time. The sea foam contrast against the blue sky, then they quickly run from each other. Heat covered their cheeks, embarrassment exploding on their faces.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Naruto choked on the cupcake he was devouring, Gaara blinked in surprise for two seconds before erasing any expression of shyness and returning to his unreadable face. Gaara decides to take a sip of the tea in front of him, letting the smell of sugar and lemon soothe him but not enough, Naruto and Gaara after a few seconds look at the cause of their recent discomfort.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Kushina takes it into consideration knowing that she has managed to embarrass her son's adorable boyfriend. She can't help but put her hands on her table, and rest her chin on her palm, watching Naruto stealthily and he looks back at her with a certain spark in his eyes that could be lost.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>However, Kushina ignored him, her goal was other.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Excuse me, Uzumaki-san" Gaara speaks, his voice is calm again, even so Kushina knew enough to know that it was just a mask.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Kushina" she corrects amused, the redhead blinks confused. Naruto's mother again, entertained, decides to continue “Call me Kushina, you are my son´s boyfriend, Gaara! Put aside the formalities!"</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Gaara cleared his throat, ran his tongue across his scratchy lips and with a little hesitation, spoke. His voice sounded insecure for someone like him.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Kushina-san" The taste of the name of Naruto's mother sounded good, for some reason his heart was pounding "No ... I didn't listen to what you said, could you repeat it?"</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Haven't you thought about marrying my son?" She speaks again, Gaara can't stand it again, and now his face has a very noticeable blush that stained his pale cheeks.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Kushina can't help but think that this boy is adorable.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Mom!" Naruto scolds, although his blush is not as visible due to his tanned skin, but for a mother it was impossible not to notice it.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Kushina wanted to throw herself into the arms of both of them, but mainly Gaara. She wanted to hug the redhead, scream and ask him to please never leave her son. The Sabaku boy had a charm that made her heart melt.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Again there is silence, there are very funny expressions in both of them, she notices it when she looks for them with the eyes. Gaara tried to appear calm, however the fingers wrinkling his vest and how the smoke from the cup seemed more interesting made it clear to her the nervous movements that were swirling in search of an answer. And her son, oh, her very cute son had a hand on his face trying to cover as much of it as possible as if he could create a barrier between them and her.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>They were a very cute couple, wish they could stay that way.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Ever since she had met Gaara, she fell under Gaara's the spell just like her son did. Gaara was everything she wanted for her son.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>He was polite, smart, very handsome, and sweet as the cake infront of her.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>He also knew how to cook. Now she would no longer worry that her son would starve to death when he decided to go independent. Naruto had made a very good choice, she should congratulate him when both boys were not about to suffer a cardiac arrest.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Naruto gives Gaara a quick glance, and in his mind, marrying Gaara doesn't sound bad at all.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"I'm sorry, Kushina-san" Gaara tries to be polite, as he untangles his arms and drops them to the side, and Kushina is once again fascinated by the boy's upbringing "We haven't thought about that."</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>She tries to not look disappointed through her pout. Gaara now knows where Naruto got that habit from.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"And in the future?" she questions, a little insistent.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Gaara is about to answer, about how he thinks that now is not the right time, that they are still too young. But he is surprised by a new heat that rules over his hand. There is an unknown invader, under the table to be exact, and then when he turns sideways, he notices it.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Uzumaki's hand is on him, gently holding and gently stroking her thumb. Gaara is silent, his words are dead in his throat.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"No mom," Naruto answers instead of Gaara, still delighting in the sensation of holding his boyfriend's hand under the table. "It's not time yet"</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Kushina can't help but look disappointed.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>And Gaara can't help but think <strong></strong><em>"Maybe in the future it will be"</em></p>
  <p>
    <em></em>
  </p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>While looking at how the hands fit perfectly like warm pieces of a home.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lovesickness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Many thanks to Senko for helping me to translate this chapter and also to edit it.</p><p>Senko, you are all that is right in the world</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="kvgmc6g5 cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>As much as Gaara wants to avoid it, it is inevitable to feel it, it grows, expands and snuggles into the chest of the Kazekage leaving a feeling similar to the sand of his home. It was warm, rough and somewhat nice to watch. It was like sand, warm and protective. He didn't know how to do it, he didn't know how to interact, but he was sure that, in the end, he ended up looking for a little bit more.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>He was in unfamiliar terrain, with little information, walks cautiously and only occasionally passed in his presence. It wasn't with anyone else, just with that specific person, and that's what confuses Gaara, leaving him with no response and no way to combat the situation. Faced with so little information, no strategy in sight, and his defenses without working, Gaara knew he was about to lose.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>For the first time, the Kazekage found himself in a situation that he had no control over, or his sand couldn't protect him. His absolute defense fails miserably against Uzumaki Naruto.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Who effortlessly breaks his impeccable barrier, and that frustrates the desert boy. Maybe it was the fault of that illness. The symptoms had started weeks ago, like small steps that were almost invisible to his eyes. However, to his trained ninja senses, he had noticed them.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>It was him, because of him and no one else. It started with fleeting thoughts, every feeling, every sentence or word, everything led to the path of the Uzumaki ninja. He found himself missing him, found himself worrying, and found himself supporting him in every decision he made. He found himself paying attention to the blond's details, such as his energy, his smile, his hands or those bright eyes when he was within his range, and doing selfless acts for him, such as sheltering him with his sand when it was hot in Suna, or bringing him some fruit that on his way Naruto thought was sweet. Later there were glances, seconds of getting lost in those blue eyes that it even seemed a lie, nerves that twitched and stayed cheekily in their intricacies when Naruto spoke his name.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>And little mistakes of calling someone by the name of their best friend in the middle of a meeting. Gaara thought it was okay, just a few slips that could be rewarded with decorum and courtesy.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Then they transformed into something he could not contain, the steps of a giant comparable to the Bijuu within him. They were dizziness when he was close, headaches when he left, fever when he saw him inches from his presence, tachycardia when he heard him call him with that kindness that belongs only to Naruto and restless hands when the shinobi praises him.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Naruto makes him sick.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>But at the same time that it is the disease, it is the cure itself.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Because the symptoms disappear, they dissipate, the stomach pain subsides with that smile, the head stops hurting from hearing his name loose on those bruised lips, the tachycardia calms when his hands touch and the fever goes down as soon as Naruto shoots him the best of his looks.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>It was a mess, one that not even he could understand.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>And that angered the leader of the Sand Village more and more. He wants to have him with him, so as to not feel sick, but he knows that it would bring diplomatic problems if he took the precious leaf's ninja from his home.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Gaara is worried. What if this disease is contagious? What if he ends up hurting Naruto because of it?</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"GAARA!" They yell, and then the door opens with a violent creak. The sand reacts by creating a small barrier to prevent the threshold fragments from damaging the Kazekage. Gaara looks over the edge as he lowers it a bit.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Temari's voice echoes like a roar in the Kazekage's office. Gaara was surprised, he had forgotten the presence of his sister. Was the illness affecting his sense of perception?</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>The cause of her discomfort is here, with those giant eyes and that spontaneity as she talks about her day as she walks around the office. Gaara was thankful that Naruto spoke for the two of them, his mind was now so scattered that he couldn't follow a conversation even with his council members.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Naruto you owe me a door." However, he was unable not to highlight it when he saw his entrance and the shattered wood under someone else's sandal.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>The disease bubbles up inside him again, calling out to him, he's sure Shukaku is laughing in his gut. Gaara blinks, the mere thought of having to deal with the illness again makes him angry.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"You are the Kazekage, you can have another!" Naruto said, Gaara was about to reverberate and deny that fact. He had to take care of the budget of his villa and not waste it because his friend had not the slightest idea of etiquette and decorum.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Sunagakure's budget must be used elsewhere to strengthen the village, Naruto," he explains, his patience is fed up and with Naruto it is doubled. Something that the Ninja of the Konoha appreciates "Not in putting a new door every time you break it."</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"But" Naruto opens a cunning smile, and something inside Gaara tenses, he feels the disease attack causing his hands to clasp involuntarily, yet another symptom? He has to add it. "You can spend it on plants?"</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Priorities," he dismisses, Naruto pouts.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"What are you doing here?"</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Fortunately Temari acts, Naruto turns around and with a huge smile a war of words is attacked against him. Now Gaara thinks he has to hear him speak, be close, and that hard, stabbing pain in his stomach like his sand shields pounding again.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>The dizziness comes back so fast that he doesn't understand, he wants to activate his sand and protect himself, but there is no palpable danger. Just Naruto.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>It was easy to get lost in Naruto, again, the Kyuubi seems oblivious to everything he causes within the Kazakage. Now that he is aware of those battered lips that can barely register the passage of what comes out of them, he thinks that he needs the Uchiha's sharingan to keep up with him.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Gaara has a problem, Naruto makes him sick and there is no doubt about that.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Being with the Uzumaki is synonymous with feeling weak again, almost dead, that its systems fail and that its performance drops considerably. He feels pathetic, like a fool, but Gaara can't blame Naruto, that's not his hyperactive friend's fault, but his own weakness that allows his body to get sick.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>The Shukaku of the sand thinks that being around Naruto makes him sick, his stomach turns over, his body heats up, his hands are shaking and his thoughts are unable to concentrate. The Kazekage had a hard time finding the symptoms in time, but was finally able to detect them and try to do something about it.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>It was his duty as the leader of his village to protect them from trouble, and it was his duty as a friend of Naruto to protect him if he posed any danger to the blond.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>He has decided to call this strange disease as Naruto Uzumaki</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Naruto ..." his harsh voice hisses, the talkative ninja stops talking and now those blue eyes pierce Gaara deeply. His illness is increasing, now it paralyzes him.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Once again, his stomach churns and his hands clench the long fabrics of his red shirt. He has to act now.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"What's wrong Gaara?"</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Stop talking. I think you're making me sick."</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>For a few seconds, confusion is etched on the tanned face, Gaara thinks he has ruined it. So he wants to speak up and correct his clumsy mistake.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"I don't want to infect you, I think I'm sick… And it's your fault. As a Kazekage, it's my duty to protect my village from a high risk."</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Temari is confused, Naruto disfigures the confusion into a trail of pure anger.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Naruto says overwhelmed, he doesn't understand either, Gaara's impassive gaze angers him.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>" DO YOU WANT A FIGHT? If so, I don't care if you are the Kazekage from your village, I'll kick your ass covered in sand!"</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Gaara blinks confused at the sudden anger that seized the Konoha boy, he turns to Temari, she knows her brother well enough to clear her throat and appease the rage emerging from Naruto.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Gaara explain."</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"I think Naruto Uzumaki has a disease and it has infected me." His reasons vibrate, he feels more secure even though there is a trace of impatience in those blue eyes. "I have a fever every time I see you, my hands feel restless, sometimes I want to touch you "Naruto's face goes to different emotions, confusion, anger, impatience. Temari seems to understand the seriousness of this since now she has a strange smile on her face " I feel a fast heartbeat when you call my name and sometimes I get a stomach ache from your smile. You are pure disease, Uzumaki Naruto."</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>There is a silence between the three, different expressions explore in each face of the individuals in the office; Naruto for the first time pales, and everything collapses, Gaara remains unfazed, and Temari has the biggest smile that can be seen.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>It is not difficult for Temari to understand what happens, the gears of days gone by are connected to each other.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"I'M SICK?" Yell Naruto, Gaara nods. Finally Naruto is starting to use his head. "But I don't feel sick."</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Perhaps you have no symptoms as a carrier of the disease," Gaara concludes, the seriousness slipping and the Uzumaki sees it as a point in his favor. Hearing Temari's laugh, Gaara gets mad at his sister for not taking enough interest in this</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Maybe I should warn Sakura to be careful." Mention Naruto without thinking</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>The tips of Gaara's lips drop downward and a gentle blow to his belly makes him dizzy again. It feels weird, hearing Sakura Haruno's name brought a bitter taste to him. Maybe this disease is more dangerous than he thought.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Will it be dangerous?"</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"It is for me, it deconcentrates me from my work as Kazekage. I've called many of the council elders with your name."</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"That doesn't sound so serious ..."</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"I get dizzy when you speak and my heart aches when I see your smile."</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Uhm ..." Naruto Uzumaki arches an eyebrow and the Kazekage has a fleeting thought that he hides within himself.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p><strong><em>Naruto looks attractive</em></strong>.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Stop doing that," Gaara spits, his eyebrow lifts higher and the shukaku boy thinks it looks good on the Konoha ninja. "I'm thinking you look attractive Naruto. This disease is starting to get worse. I am having hallucinations."</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Did you call me ugly?" Clearly there is a fight in his tone, he begins to crack his knuckles as the smile is now annoying.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>The desert boy doesn't understand what made him angry, but that doesn't stop him from wanting to be honest with the one who was once his savior.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"You're certainly not the definition of attractive when you come to my mind."</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Come and say it to my face!"</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"You are unattractive."</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>If Naruto asked, Gaara would.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>There were no objections, no doubts at this point in his life. However something in the air and it is Naruto's laugh that escapes like bird whistles. It is cheerful, soft, warm. It sounds too good, it's the best Gaara has heard.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>The redhead is unsettled by that thought, and Temari has no opinion, because she thinks this ending is fun.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>For the sand ninja his chest beats, a striking touch that seems to want to leave his body, his heart wants to remove itself. That alarmed the Kazekage, the sand hissing around him surrounding the feet of both ninjas.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Naruto."</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>The ninja stop the laugh, the surprise is immense in those big blue eyes. However, he appears to fear in its purest form when the sand surrounded his ankle like a shackle, Naruto raised his hands worried by the serious look of the redhead.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Gaara?"</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>He probes the ground, he just gets the sand under his skin pressing down like a stable prison and that alerts him.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"This disease is getting worse, and it's hurting me. It can do some harm to you or the people of this village, ”he concludes, Naruto freezes as the sand creeps up his leg, snaking around him trying to remove it, even though he knows it is useless. Gaara ignores him and humbly continues "as a Kazekage and as a friend of this village it is my duty to protect it from danger. So I have decided to stop seeing you until this disease has a cure."</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Gaara!"</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Naruto Uzumaki for your sake, and for my village I will take you away from Sunagakure."</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"What are you talking about ...!" The ninja does not finish, the sand rises like a desert wave, Naruto is on his head and is about to defend himself, but for the first time the unpredictable is Gaara, when he is thrown away. The redhead looks wistfully where a hyperactive ninja had been before about to start a fight now there was only a trail of sand left in its place.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>He sighs in relief, his symptoms recede until they return to their origins. He can return to a starting point thanks to Naruto's intervention.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"My little brother is growing up," says the Kunoichi, for Gaara this is serious so he doesn't understand the mockery on those white teeth of his sister.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Temari I think Naruto makes me sick," he lets out, his face remains impassive absorbing the last traces of joy where the Uzumaki was, the seriousness thickens the air. He turns to his blonde partner, for a second the severity of his eyes want to break, but Gaara doesn't allow it. "Konoha needs to be notified of the situation."</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Temari laughs.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"This is serious, Temari" she poses again, preventing the harshness from coming out in her voice like her shield of sand "We have to find the medicine for this disease."</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"I don't think there is a medicine for that specific disease."</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Why not?"</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Again, that wicked laugh splashes in his ears making Gaara twitch. What was so funny? Did he have a disease with no cure? So why was Temari amused?</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"You'll have to find out."</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Gaara doesn't understand. Of course there had to be a cure for this disease</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have a lot of the headcanon that Gaara comes to mistake his feelings for sickness.</p><p>And he calls that disease Naruto Uzumaki, because, it only happens when he's with him.</p><p>The GaaNaru is too innocent for me. They are two people who are soul mates and they are everything that is right in the world,</p><p>Gaara and Naruto continue to love each other for all eternity</p><p>Thank you for reading this far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Narugaa Week begins!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Naruto shoots him a sharp look, Gaara can't help but notice that when he opens those blue eyes that can shine as bright as a lighthouse in the dark. The blonde is waiting patiently for him, he gives the boy in front of him short intervals to react. He doesn’t want to pressure him, nor scare him. He knows that Gaara is delicate, and you have to always walk on ice when it comes to the unstable redhead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gives him room, enough to allow him to enter that private door that Gaara only opens for him. Time passes, and although they are only seconds for Naruto, they are hours in which the swallowing of his saliva, and the constant thrashing of his sandals on the ground resonates so much that it bothers his ears. Maybe he is wrong, Gaara is not ready for this weight yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The leaf ninja shrugs, it doesn't really matter, he tells himself even though he hopes otherwise, he can wait, all eternity if he needs to. However, it is the redhead in the room who decides to open the door again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, Gaara gives in to him, tells him softly in those green eyes that he's fine, and with that, he completes his delivery by closing his eyes. The door is wide, waiting for Konoha’s orange tornado to decide to enter and destroy its interiors.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto smiles, so much that his cheeks hurt, this is his chance and he does not plan to waste it, he has waited so long!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond ninja can't take it anymore, cease his desires and what his insides indicate. Naruto ends up rushing to the desert boy, hoping to finally connect the lips he was craving so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, nothing comes, nothing appears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cannot feel the roughness of Gaara's lips, nor the warm contact that makes his legs tremble or the fireworks that Sakura told him that should explode in his stomach, there is nothing like his friend's indications, but if a little swirling discomfort making him frown. There is a slight throbbing pain in his forehead, Naruto opens his eyes, and that's when he notices it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two foreheads of the ninjas were now glued together, in a fortuitous clash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto is shocked at the throbbing pain, his blue eyes gleaming looking for the green sea foam. They look at each other for seconds, a little shy about their mistake and seeing how their attempts to kiss crumble along with embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto does not know what to say, his mouth is dry and although he swallows drool, he cannot find the words to prevent the atmosphere from being tense. There are no easy paths, but he also didn't think he would fail the first time he tried to kiss his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It brings me back memories.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is Gaara who can speak amidst the imposing silence, and that's when Naruto is surprised by the words that at first glance seem simple, but to the Kyubi Jinchuriki they sound heavier than they should.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that's when the nostalgia effect shakes them both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They returned to their first fight, Naruto yelling at him that he will protect everyone, and Gaara wanting to destroy his village yelling for him to die. Two misunderstood children, two lonely souls, two broken pieces that together found a way to complement each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two souls so broken that they were able to heal each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They can't help but start laughing between the two, there are so many bubbles of feelings that only bloom with Uzumaki's laugh and Gaara's gentle attempt at a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto settles better, forgets he wants to taste those cherry lips and better lets his nose travel until it slides and gently touches Gaara with the tip. Gaara's nose is cold, it is somewhat pointed and small, that is what he feels when it brushes against his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment feels so magical that Naruto is afraid to ruin it, however he forces himself to separate, not before leaving a small Eskimo kiss that leaves Suna's leader stunned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can this be considered a lousy attempt?" The blonde asks, still his heart is pounding and he feels that if Gaara doesn't say anything he is going to end up overflowing everything he has inside himself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"There can always be more opportunities," Gaara declared after the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto smirked at him, yes, there can definitely be more opportunities.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Something strange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kankuro knows that there is something wrong with his little brother, but he cannot decide what it is. There is a strange change in his Gaara. No, it is not his personality, which everyone knows why he had his recent 180-degree turn. It's a physical thing, but even though he squints, he can't tell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he's delirious, he tells himself, still not used to Gaara's good treatment. It's strange to think that before Gaara would kill him for sharing the same air and now the two find themselves drinking tea in the Kazekage's office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But no, he is sure it is not that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's something else, there is something different about Gaara, something very different, but the puppeteer master cannot say precisely why. Raising an eyebrow, while listening to Gaara's proposal to implement a new education program in Suna, Kankuro allows himself a scrutiny of his kazekage. His hair is still the same, a little messy, but it is the same, his eyes are still icy as ice, his skin looks neat, his clothes haven't changed, the same ugly cherry-colored coat and that vest of bad taste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, what is it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara must have noticed his look, because immediately and with a polite:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop looking at me Kankuro" he finished, Kankuro was surprised by the force of his order. Amid so much confidence he sometimes forgot how authoritarian his brother could be. And then he just smiled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, excuse me brother, there is something strange about you"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Kazekage just keeps silent. He can interpret it as Gaara reconsidering his words, finally not giving it importance until he shrugs his shoulders and continues with his educational reform for Suna,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kankuro squints his eyes, concentrating only on his brother who pierces his brains with that impassive gaze. It is there, when after a few minutes of analysis, he notices it, the puppeteer finally sees what was wrong with Gaara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On his brother's wrist, he adorns himself, a bit invisible, but you can perceive it after observing. There is an orange bracelet, woven, with something hanging that Kankuro is very sure must be a symbol of Naruto. The older brother snorts at the obviousness. It can't be that obvious, can it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suna's ninja and puppet master is about to bring up the topic of the conversation when he is interrupted by an unexpected quick scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gaara!" Kankuro glances sideways, the noisy orange-clad ninja walks in as usual. Announcing his arrival and with it, taking the seriousness on his brother's face, replacing it with a sigh and those low shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kankuro thinks that only Uzumaki has that power in his brother, although the latter denies it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watches him walk towards his little Gaara, Uzumaki's smile is so big that even his cheeks hurt, his bright eyes and those red cheeks catch the counselor's attention. Naruto raises his fist towards the Kazekage, Gaara he looks at him before nodding and raising his fist to hit him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only in that act is when Kankuro perceives the rest, Gaara is not the only one with a bracelet. Uzumaki owns one too, his is red, with a pumpkin swaying in the air from the recent movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now combined, they make Kankuro want to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, they are so obvious</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you very much for reading ;v;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gaara is about to hate this situation up, but then he remembers his boyfriend's smile and those noisy dilemmas of not giving up. He thinks of Uzumaki and that surely he does not back down, in the end he thinks that perhaps he is missing the presence of Uzumaki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or that it is a bad influence on his bitter life, Gaara mentally tells himself that it is his last. That it is surely the last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Echoes of the rain echo loudly against the ground. The Sabaku makes a face, stretches out his hand and it is when the skin has that icy contact with the raindrops that he has decided to reach into his chest, taking refuge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn't avoid a growl that creeps out of him from the back of his throat as he re-analyzes the situation. He is at school, at dismissal time, raindrops mark the area of it and he is locked up like a cat. Thinking better and he classifies himself as a mouse. He is like a mouse and the rain is the manic cat that plays with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has a lot of homework to do, he doesn’t have time to waste it here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He curses himself for not having listened to his sister's precautions to take an umbrella. But he thinks that this is not the time to regret it. It has been a difficult day however he wants to see it, he forgot him lunch so he has not eaten, he has had a pop quiz, he has not seen his boyfriend in the entire period and now the rain is just the cherry on top of his fatidic day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He decides to wait, in the end, Gaara is very patient, he looks around to entertain himself. He sees Haruno's head and the head of the upper grade red-haired boy, both under the same umbrella. The same for the uchiha and his shy girlfriend Hyuuga.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowns, he is surprised by that chivalry, then he will tell Naruto that he won the bet. In the end the Uchiha is a gentleman with manners and dry lemon’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he thinks of Naruto, and his lack of chivalry, knowing his boyfriend the way he believed, Uzumaki and he won't share an umbrella in the rain. Still, he wants to cling to hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Gaara!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara believes that he has a kind of ability to summon his boyfriend when he needs it most. The proof is in that energetic voice that is heard despite the storm, Gaara looks up and that's when he notices it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uzumaki, what are you doing in the rain?" It is the first thing he says, he does not avoid the scolding tone and his own pursed lips "You are going to catch a cold"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did not bring an umbrella"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara reminds himself that Uzumaki is not a conventional boyfriend, and that it was possible that he didn't bring an umbrella either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He congratulates himself for predicting his not-so-predictable boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wow, it seems like they're not much different after all. Gaara doesn't say it. Gaara sighed, there he sees his chances of not catching a cold and going along with the last stream of water that falls on a corner of the roof, now he will have to wait for the storm to calm down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Same" Gaara does not let him comment on his lack of carelessness. However, Naruto only smiles at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you going to do now?" Naruto asks concerned, relaxed, as if the rain isn't passing him outside right now and his shoulders aren't wet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait for the rain to pass"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good luck then." The taunt is detectable, Gaara shoots him a deadly glare that is of course ignored.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two remain in silence without the courage to try to talk too much, Gaara takes the opportunity to look around, people are moving away, soon the school will be empty. He wonders if he can ask Temari to pick him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How about walking in the rain?" Naruto asks, not avoiding the smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't have an umbrella" he emphasizes, the idea of getting wet is not tempting for someone like him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is not necessary, I can accompany you to your house" He says, and without adding any other option as he extends his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara doubts, of course, he insists, when he said to walk in the rain with him boyfriend this was not the image, he had ten minutes ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine here"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can see it"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I really mean it"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The rain feels good!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do not like the rain"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The rain won't stop soon"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can wait"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll wait with you then"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're going to catch a cold"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will be worth it"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're an Idiot"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"An idiot waiting for you in the rain, do you want that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is blackmail, pure and emotional blackmail. He says to himself, grunts in disapproval and looks at Uzumaki angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You won't you stop insisting until I say yes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know how foolish I can be"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara is not a fan of rain, anyone with two working neurons would know about this. Of course, this case does not apply to Uzumaki because everyone knows that his neurons are not working.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redhead scrutinizes the boy, there is a line that separates them, a four-inch barrier that acts as a protector of the school and the street. His green eyes narrow, there Uzumaki lies, as if the storm did not affect him, with the shirt clinging to his muscles, with his hair normally pointed up now down, with that long black coat that Gaara thinks now weighs more , with that appearance of eating the world that Gaara loves, he is extending a hand to him, a hand that invites him to join him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can almost think Naruto is a hero, he says almost, of course. If he wasn't wetter than a dog.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end Naruto's smile is persistent, it penetrates his bones and causes him more chills than the same drizzle. Gaara not very convinced, raises a hand, he is slow, cautious, but for someone like Naruto who knows his boyfriend knows that he has decided to accompany him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He does not think about it anymore, the warm skin collides with the cold fingers and he is drawn towards the rain, Gaara gasps when the raindrops begin to splash on his body, feeling how the fabric becomes wet and those damp arms travel down his back until it closes in his waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara feels the ghost of a kiss on his forehead or so he thinks until the stream of water runs through him, he doesn't know if it's a drop of rain, or the trace of Uzumaki's already wet lips. He just closed his eyes, willing to stop enjoying this moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You won't regret it, I promise"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara decides to believe it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's not until he's in bed, with a 39-degree fever and Temari scolding for his recklessness that Gaara vows to never listen to Uzumaki again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading my third day of NaruGaa week &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fourth day of Narugaa week!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Him eyelids feel heavy, the air is thick, and other people's voices are barely strong enough to resonate in him ears. Naruto wants to close his eyes, however he cannot do it because his butt would be engulfed in sand, wind and puppets if the idea even crossed his mind. He tries to suppress a yawn from his bruised lips and his concentration drifts to the right, he watches people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lips squeezes them in frustration, the voice again distant as whispers of luck. He is grateful for his luck that he cannot sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He does not understand why knowing his poor retention ability makes him listen to such a speech. And consequently, his concentration travels elsewhere, to the other present in the room. The blonde observes them with a smile, Shikamaru has his eyes narrowed, Naruto suspects that like him, he does not want to be in this ceremony. Chouji swallows chips, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke has the same face of having smelled a rotten egg, Hinata by his side, so beautiful I greet hem and he smiles back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He travels through the banks until he meets Sakura, dressed in a red cocktail and smiling at him, Kakashi the same, Jiraiya in the background, Iruka frowns at him and promises to scold him for his distraction after this, Naruto counts the important people accompanying him, and</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he glanced at the person next to him, red hair, serene look, black suit that fits the figure very well, Naruto smiles again. Remember that it is him wedding day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hear the words even though they are far away, he finally seal the pact and the rings must be shown. Naruto has practiced enough with his clones to know what is coming next. He feels so nervous, his heart melting in his chest, so he awkwardly wipes the sweat from his own hands on his suit, ignoring Gaara's expression that indicates that this is not polite, he gives a smile to Gaara, who, he looks at calmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a glimpse of his smile in the redhead, it reminds him of the time in Suna after rescuing him, they said goodbye to the hand and Naruto can not prevent the pride from rising from his chest knowing that he is the cause of this. Gaara's smiles are little lights that must be protected, and he will take care of it. Because Gaara deserves to be loved, and he thinks that no one can love him more than Naruto Uzumaki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's not going to screw it up, he promises himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grandma Chiyo resonates in his mind, that promise she made to him after helping him revive the leader of Suna. Today, on him wedding day, he do it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes Gaara's hand, his fingers twitch at the soft touch of his skin, he can't help it again, he feels the moisture form under his palms and sighs, even after practicing for hours with his clones, he is still as nervous as the first time they got engaged. The memory blooms, the disaster, Gaara's little laugh and a shouted marriage proposal by uzumaki, that will be a memory that both leaders will remember fondly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The broad smile that illuminates even the darkest alley peeks out, raises his hand, hissing down the suit to his back pocket, feeling, however, frightened to find nothing but a few bits of fluff interrupting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is nothing, oh shit, there is nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto feels his pockets again, waiting for some jutsu effect that the rings will appear. However, wait, wait, and there are no results.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His shoulders stiffen and although his smile tries to slide calmly it is evident that he cannot help thinking of his own misery. Only Naruto Uzumaki can lose his rings on his wedding day, oh shit, if Sakura doesn't kill him, surely Gaara's brothers will dance on his corpse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And good?" someone coughs, his voice is hoarse from a dry throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto takes a look at him and can't stop his terror from spreading. Beside him, Gaara watches him, silently questioning what is happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's not until he has Gaara's calm, penetrating eyes on him that Naruto begins to plan the closest escape route for a possible wind and a puppet.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Gaako</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cursing his luck, the sage of the six ways and everyone who might come into his mind. When he heard that Gaako felt bad (but specifically that discomfort) on the same day that he had the mission to deliver some documents to Suna, Naruto's first instinct was to run, however, he tells himself that his ninja is path is never back off and lose to anyone, no matter how your grumpy, aching girlfriend is forced to be in bed for the rest of the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowns, and feeds on courage again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, he is a good boyfriend, he will be with his girlfriend in this time that she needs him the most. No matter that Gaako can kill him or crush him with her sand, Uzumaki pushes back those bad memories, and it is also said that he must, what kind of Hokage abandons the girl of his dreams at times like these?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto stops behind the door and swallows what is left of his life and courage. He feels that it travels slowly through him and the feeling of danger pulses in his head, his hand rests on the doorway of the threshold, his hand is shaking severely, he looks at his feet, the wood and then backwards where both brothers raise their fingers. as a sign of support.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kankuro silently wishes him luck, for some scratches he sees on his cheeks, Naruto predicts that he was the last to try to bring Gaako tea. Poor soul in disgrace, Naruto pities him, because of the three, he is the one with whom the Kazekage has the least consideration. Now he wonders if Gaako will have the patience to treat him, or will he kick him out the door with his sand as soon as he walks through the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He encourages himself; he has dealt with other people's menstruation periods; an example can be his best friend Sakura. Naruto has known how to cope with her friend's explosive character; however, Sakura does not have an impenetrable and dangerous sand that can crunch his bones to dust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto denies, No! He doesn't back down! He has promised himself not to back down from anyone! With a determined step and Kankuro's last words of encouragement, he entered the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gaako!" He tries to cheer himself up hem, he gently squeezes the tea in his hand which on Temari's part will help to relax his girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uzumaki, shut up, you're annoying." Naruto's smile dissipates, and is replaced by a nerve that shoots caution when that tousled red hair rises from the bed, and two aquamarine daggers are ready to kill him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto calculates how fast he can defend himself from the sand in the corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh ...ah" Naruto walks, feeling his way, listening to his fears swallow as the sand comes out of her gourd in eerie hisses. Gaako is definitely not in a good mood "I heard you were feeling bad, how are you feeling?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gaze sharpens, Naruto mentally hit himself. Obviously, he's going to feel bad, his girlfriend's colic is stronger than Sakura's, from what Gaako explained to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, that's a stupid question."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is silence, Naruto does not know how to break it and the teacup feels heavy in his hands. It is when he remembers his initial task, and again he opens a big smile at the idea of helping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Temari brought me this! She says it will help you! "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto gets nervous that Gaako doesn't mention anything, and the sand now snakes across the ground, caressing his ankles. Naruto again wonders how long his girlfriend's patience will run out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a tea, it works a lot, Temari told me that this helps reduce inflammation and ..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Naruto"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, Naruto does not give in, he tries to break the silence and dialogue, that distracts him from the dangerous sand that swirls on his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know, I've never felt that, but I've seen that Sakura-chan can't walk during those days so I thought the same thing happens to you, I usually accompany her on her period ... and ..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Naruto"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have colics, I feel bad and your voice is very loud"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He begins to understand Kankuro's fear, the way his girlfriend said it was a severe warning. Naruto had not entered his girlfriend's room and he already felt the action of the poison warning running throughout his body. Naruto sighs, Gaako is definitely not like Sakura-chan. It is said that. Naruto tries not to look disappointed at the thought of not being able to help his girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Although I genuinely appreciate your concern"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the last thing he heard before she lay back on the bed and covered herself with her sheets. Naruto ends up disappointed, Gaako does not want to talk, thinks about just leaving her tea and leaving, maybe that will help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Naruto"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde looks up at the bundle rolling on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did you come?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I heard you were feeling bad, I didn't want to leave you ..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And there is silence again, Naruto does not know how to fight to break it so, he just gives up. He is preparing a way to tell his girlfriend that he will leave her for today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, if you want, I'll leave you so you can ... Uah!" He barely exclaims because the sand has decided to catch him, the cup is thrown to the ground, and Naruto fights for seconds but the look of the redhead that peeked over the sheets tells him to stop fighting, obediently Naruto accepts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Naruto" she whispers, her voice is a little pained and Naruto sees her swirling under the bed in a badly made ball.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He counts the seconds before being thrown out of the room. But the pained look in those eyes breaks his heart, he wishes he could help her more. Naruto wants to go hug his girlfriend, however he cannot, the sand chains are encased in his arms like shackles and prevent him from moving. He just focuses those big blue eyes on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Naruto, don't go" she said, Gaara's voice sounds weakened, he feels the sand lift him up and guide him to bed. He is thrown at her, Naruto bounces a few times, and is about to complain for the roughness until she:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I feel better when you are here" Finish, and Naruto melts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, he can't deny her anything. So, he turns to face her, his hand slides to her waist and draws her into a tight hug, laughs when Gaako snuggles in and closes her eyes with one last grunt to go back to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stay…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Always"</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My fifth day of Narugaa week!</p><p>I have a lot of the headcnon that Gaako has deadly colic that knocks her out as Kazekage (?</p><p>And Naruto is a good boyfriend, he's all we need.</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Gama-chan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Gaara is greeted by a hyperactive tornado that hugs him until he takes the air out of him, he does not know how to react, he can only create a soft sand floor that intercepts them on the ground and prevents the impact from ending up being greater. Naruto is pressing his face against his coat, his face sinks into his chest and he just drags his nose breathing in that scent of tea and sand. It relaxes him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara watches as Naruto's body clings to his, his alarms go off and he thinks something is wrong. He waits patiently for Naruto to calm down, gently stroking his back until the blonde stops complaining and finally decides to vent his sorrows with the only person in the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He died!" He says, he sounds so hurt that Gaara's heart breaks, he lifts one of his free hands and rubs a circle on his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara thinks of options that could leave such a devastated Naruto, classmates, a teacher, someone from the situation of the blonde who has died in the line of duty. Sabaku wants to ask, and that's when Naruto finally breaks away, stops crying and whining.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gama-chan died!" Gaara makes quick use of his Shinobi intellect and finally connects that Gama is Naruto's purse. Oh, that battle buddy died.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your purse frog?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Died!" He screams, as if Gaara hadn't heard him the first time, his hand going to his shuriken holder, where something green and tattered finally emerged. Suna's ninja can observe very well what is happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That object is not even half of what Naruto's purse was. If you can recognize it, it is by the green legs that fall gracelessly. She is definitely dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We were on a mission ... And well, I got hurt and with that ... Gama-chan died in battle"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He gave the best of his life" Gaara says calmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In the line of duty"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He died as a good shinobi frog"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I tried to sew it" Naruto says between gasps, showing what was once his purse. Gaara silently agrees with the word "try", the sewing patterns are warped and he can still see the cotton coming out of some points connected by the needle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Definitely Naruto is Konoha's hero, but he's not Gama-chan's hero.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you buy a new one?" He suggests, however, that he appears to have insulted his mother when Naruto opened his eyes and held the little toad against his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Impossible!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara remains silent, through his gaze he is politely asking for an explanation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's been with me all this time, Gaara, I can't get rid of him, not when he's the only one that has been with me." There is so much loneliness in that expression that Gaara can feel it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara understands perfectly, out of the corner of his eye, he looks at that relegated teddy bear in the corner. He understands it, he couldn't get rid of that so easily, it's difficult to get rid of something that has accompanied you even when you were most alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara can understand Uzumaki's feeling and anger about it, and now he understands why Naruto is desperate to try and save him. He wants to do something for him, He wants to eliminate that pain in those bright blue eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I ..." He speaks before even thinking. Gaara scolds himself for his urge and tells himself if somehow Uzumaki's boisterous personality is already getting to him. "... I could try to repair it"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before retiring he sees that flame of life in the previously extinguished blue eyes, Gaara is afraid to extinguish it so he does not deny all the words he has said previously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know how to sew?" Uzumaki asks, not that there is something wrong. It is that simply the mental image of Sabaku no Gaara, the fearsome Jinchuriki of the desert and a needle that is not to kill, is something that for Naruto does not go. It is like saying Sasuke and happiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara nods slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When I was little ..." Gaara pauses and reconsiders his words, decides it's Naruto, he's seen worse parts of him (wanting to kill his friends and a state of psychosis in the hospital is an example) "I .... I couldn't control my sand ... so ... my teddy bear ... broke a lot "he says, Naruto is silent, still on his lap, his blue eyes are curious and hungry to know something about Gaara that possibly not even his brothers knew "So Yashamaru sewed my teddy bear for me, since I spent time with him ... I also learned to sew ... it was an activity between us", he ends, there is a silence between the two and Gaara dies because Naruto breaks, dusting off the memory of Yashamaru did not suit him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remembering Yashamaru is still bad for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not that good, but I've been able to save my teddy bear many times," he admits, trying to sound calm even as doubts grow in his chest. Naruto continues without saying anything, his eyes so blue penetrate his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then there is a sincere smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nostalgia hits him, with Yashamaru smiling as Gaara tried to bind the remaining fabrics together with the thread and without pinching. Gaara almost smiles at the memory, but his heart clenches at the memory of his uncle's blood and cruel words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's try sewing together!" Suddenly, Naruto says, Gaara was shocked by that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the mental image of him and Naruto replaces the painful memory of Yashamaru.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can try ..." he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara looks at Gama-chan, he just hopes his skills acquired in that time are enough.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do I still publish the chapters of the Week even though it's over?</p><p>I still publish the chapters of the Week although it is already over</p><p> </p><p>I'll finish this week even if it takes me a lifetime!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sand in the mouth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am very happy to have been able to finish the Week; A;</p><p>I bring you the last day of NaruGaa Week &lt;3</p><p>Warnings: Just an oral sex gone wrong.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gaara deduces that Naruto's tongue is magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's impossible for Uzumaki's warm mouth to transport him to another place like he currently does, but he still does. The Kazekage forgets his name as soon as that breath tickles his skin, and completely forgets how you breathe when those hands cross, alone and with rare patience in the Uzumaki, they go the right way to his legs leaving heat where they touch . He bites his lip, wanting to swallow the gasp that develops at the tip of his lips, there is no remedy now, he has no answer for that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uzumaki's mouth calls out to him, his voice is drowned out by the piece of meat between his mouth and therefore vibrates making him lose his mind. Gaara can't focus, especially from the mental image of his boyfriend between his legs sucking his cock until he is exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His vision is blurred, sweat sticks to his forehead, and he feels several chills that travel like limbo to his shaking legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The leaf ninja laughs, sucks again until he feels himself choking and his nose collides with the light red pubic hair, he knows that he is making a mess with Gaara, it shows between the spasms of his legs and his half-open mouth that threatens to call it, but it doesn't. The Kazekage prides itself on not faltering against the Uzumaki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Naruto doesn't give up either, he has decided that Gaara has to gasp his name. He sends him that look that says he has accepted the challenge, and Gaara of course agrees to this belligerent conflict of wills. His Kazekage pride prevents him from turning down a fight, especially with his lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto's mouth moves, his teeth scrape, and his hands circle Gaara's legs, leaving tickling sensations that make Gaara see stars. The redhead wants to resist, the boy in the sand tells himself that he has to resist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet there is another sip in the room, something hot and wet at the end, and at last, he gives in, and he presses one hand on the sheets and the other on the blonde locks closest to him. Gaara pulls on that messy hair now without the Konoha Village forehead protector. Naruto growls in response and clenches his mouth on him, that causes a new wave that sends him up to the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He insists, Uzumaki’s mouth is wonderful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara could not, he had his boyfriend, between his legs, moving his head simulating thrusts that sometimes collide with the slight movement of his own hips, and with his teeth scraping the skin over the delicate and already hot skin. He cannot concentrate, he only clears those blue eyes that look at him from time to time satisfied with what it causes in him. The sand boy tugged at his hair, minding Naruto's smug look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another laugh makes his mouth vibrate and Gaara faints again. There is a little fight between the two, Uzumaki struggles to make a mess of it, and he's it achieving off His stomach churns and that's a signal for the Kazekage made a mess on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Naruto" he mutters, he separates from him and cutting the heat that intoxicated him and roasted inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara growls at the cold sensation, wants to return to the warm mouth and move his hips seeking the friction of the lips. Naruto laughs, returning to his work, but not before assuring him again with a dry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do it"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto takes one last sip, playing with his testicles, looking for immediate stimulation, he does it with such force that the redhead cannot help a growl that escapes along with his fingers burying himself in the blond hair. It doesn't take long to give him an answer, he calls his name wrapped in pleasure, and when Naruto buries his nose in the reddish hair is when he knows he has won by feeling the viscous substance that fills his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara sees stars, confirming that he is lost for seconds, the sensation of his legs tingling and his eyes focusing barely is what does not bring him to reality. Breathe easy, he wants to recover, but his body needs more time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy from the wind village finally walks away, and that's when Gaara can already think clearly, Naruto stands up and has that arrogant smile that sometimes gets on Gaara's nerves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" I win" was the naughty answer, Gaara looks at him neutrally, Naruto wants to lean in to kiss him, however Gaara rejects him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wash your mouth"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto pouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going to kiss you with the taste of my semen in your mouth"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Konoha ninja seems to understand the reasons and gives him his space. However, something catches his attention, his mouth wrinkles and he makes a curious expression, probing the very terrain of his mouth with his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara watches him silently, Naruto moves his mouth from the annoying sensations that itched. He makes funny gestures and even moves his nose, the curious scars on his cheeks constantly shrink. It's a fun dance, yet Gaara thinks he should ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just feel something strange in my mouth" he responds to Gaara's soft gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suna's leader thinks that if he had eyebrows, they would both be raised in surprise, so he substitutes that with a closer expression and those eyes widening by the second. Naruto notices it, he reads it too well, he is good at understanding Gaara so he speaks, solving the doubts that surely exist in the boy in the sand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, it's kind of scratchy." His tongue runs over her cheeks, pressing and puffing out in a comical way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redhead is pending. And while he doesn't want to screw it up, he has a slight suspicion of what it is. Naruto takes a long time, but when his tongue finally finds what he's looking for, his eyes widen knowing what it is. He sticks his tongue out, and the redhead looks in surprise at the light fragments of sand that are stuck on the tip of Uzumaki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They glow on his tongue, totally oblivious to what has happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sand?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Apparently" Naruto says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ninja of the prophecy is silent before speaking again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does the sand never leave you?" In his words Gaara reads the message that says: </span>
  <b>
    <em>"God Gaara, I just gave you a blowjob and there is sand in my mouth"</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think so ..." Answer the same between letters </span>
  <b>
    <em>"I feel just as uncomfortable as you, Naruto"</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara is just as shocked and this time, his unreadable mask doesn't work very well. Naruto makes a face, and the Kazekage supports him. It must be uncomfortable finding sand on your boyfriend's penis. Both boys make a gesture of horror again, Naruto falling into how uncomfortable this is, and Gaara begins to feel sorry for his partner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There was sand on your penis"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In my defense, sometimes it doesn't always go away"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence is drowning them and the night is just beginning. Both boys looked around, the bed, the ceiling, the wall and some recesses seem more interesting. Naruto bumps into the sand gourd innocently placed in the corner, and thinks this can't get any worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mouth again feels the taste of sand combined with Gaara's semen. And now he wants to erase the image from his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SHIT, HE WAS NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO SEE THE SAND THE SAME FUCKING WAY.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn, why didn't the Akatsuki invade Suna?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A ninja war would not hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I apologize for the inconvenience caused."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto shook his head, and started laughing. Gaara's apology is genuine, but due to his poor social skills, it is the worst time to do so. He remembers that Gaara is as good at socializing as he is at math. The tension in the environment is building, clinging to them making them more uncomfortable. Gaara despairs, doesn't want this and is willing to break it at all costs, so again, he uses his best card.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Naruto"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which is to call him. He has those blue eyes falling on him, Gaara has to think of something fast. He likes the laid-back Naruto, so without thinking he pulls out the first thought that goes to his head</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How does sand feel in your mouth?" He questions, curiosity is palpable through his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Konoha hero takes time to understand until he blushes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gaara!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The call is so embarrassing that Gaara doesn't understand what he did wrong.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They are short stories, no chapter can be related to each other (Or sometimes yes), they are just brief scenes of how I can imagine this couple of lovebirds</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>